Be my angel from hell
by zpiggo
Summary: Gladion the edgelord falls for his chatfriend then she moves to see him. Moon a girl who only wanted to escape her past knows her best friends crush on her but plays dumb for the faint of heart. With many students trying to figure them out and them trying to get to know each other better, things are not the best. (highschool AU)
1. Chapter 1: Wait, the same school?

_This story begins with a video chat, then let us begin chapter 1..._

* * *

 **Gladion's POV**

It was around tree in the morning.

'Calling Moon' stood on the computer screen in front of me, null snoring over the tune that usually plays. The screen lit up then showed Moon's face, she looked tired. In the background I saw moving boxes and Stuffy (bewear's nickname) sleeping on the floor, the other pokémon were probably in another room.

"Hi Gladion..." Said Moon, she was probably woken up again by her litten which had a lot of sleeping problems, and when I say a lot I mean like years of therapy to fix it. Her hair was also ruffled so much that cutting it would be the quickest way to get it fixed.

"Did Qysine fire (litten's nickname) keep you up again?" I said trying to sound friendly, obviously failing due to the confused expression on Moon's face.

"Why do you want to know...?" She asked as if I was talking about a crime, it made me snicker. "H-Hey! keep it down." Moon whisper-shouted, this girl.

"Sorry, you're just so cute." Moon on the other side was redder than my red t-shirts, wich were so red that mom would be confused on how it even was possible. I really didn't mind if she thought I was a _extreamly_ bad flirter.

"D-Do you know where this school is?" Moon pointed on a map she held up with a circle on the private school in Hau'oli city, the _same_ school _I_ went to.

"Yeah, Hau'oli city. Your brother probably knows the way, ask him." I didn't want to ruin the suprise of us going in the same school, but the chance of us passing each other is practicly zero.

 **Four hours later at the school**

 **Moon's POV**

This class is so awkward, Sun's almost done with his introducion. What should I say about myself? Why couldn't Gladion have told me I would have the eyes of everyone in the class on me, on top of that the anxiety started kicking in, making me see things. I felt something hard that kept me from falling on my left side, and something streaming down my face as I began shaking.

"So many eyes..." I don't know if I said that or thought it but I know everyone's staring at me, it made me want to dissapear. I shut my eyes and grabbed my head with all my remaning strength and hoped all of this just would be a nightmare.

When I opened my eyes again I saw everyone in a cirle around me, everyone was worried. I felt a familliar grip on my shoulder, I didn't need to look at my brother to know it's him. He explained to everyone that I wouldn't introduce myself because of personal reasons, so soon enough I shared a bench with a blond girl who tried to start a conversation with me.

I only nodded and shook my head i responce to her questions besides from a few, I found out her name was Lillie and I told her my name. Evetually she stopped asking questions and my mind wandered off to Gladion, his sharp eyes, his 'bad boy' looks, his smile and his way of flirting. Everything was just so him, soon I was dragged out of my trance by Lillie who said that we should head to our next class, Lillie had English and I had Art.

As soon as I got into the classroom I saw a familliar face in the corner of my eye, Gladion. He slammed his head in his desk.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Gladion practically shouted at me ,with his head on the desk, but got everyone's attention, not that many where here though.

"W-Well... I just got this class..." A pink haired boy stared at Gladion as I said that, kind of weird. I noticed Gladion had a sketchbook, I went over and saw some of the most amazing sketches yet. I started flipping through it, suddenly my hand got crushed by Gladion closing the book with my hand in it.

 **Gladion's POV**

Moon can't see the sketch of her, she just can't. Moon seemed to be in pain so I let go. Moon just sat down after that, me myself on the other hand was being stared at the two others in this class Kiawe and Ilima (who was more like sending a death glare than staring). Suddenly a clap could be heard, Mina would start the lesson.

We should draw portraits of each other, all of us. It's just gonna be like all other art lessons right, the A art students just sitting at the round table having fun, it's not like I'll have to draw Moon right? Wrong. If she just could have come another day than today it might have been alright, but she did come today, so it wasn't alright.

"Gladion...?" Moon's voice was so worried, it made me feel this sudden pain in my heart. "Are you alri-" I cut her off with an exuce to leave the room, Mina understood and let me off the hook this time. I just stood outside the classroom trying to breathe properly.

"Are yo-" "Shut up Lillie." "Well sad for you, I'm Sun, Moon's sister and Lillie's classmate." "Well then you can shut up, Sunny." "Did you just make a pun of his name brother?" "Shut up sister." "Can you stop with the shut up's!?" "Nope." We continued like this for two whole minutes then ended it when I walked back into class, instantly relising the rest of the day will be spent with Moon to. I'm screwed.

Finally finishing everyone's faces it was time for lunch then cooking class, after that the whole school would have gymnastics. But I ussually focus on only one thing at the time, so lunch, _with Moon at the table._

Mallow and Lana came over before I even had placed Moon's tray at the table, this made Moon give off a anxious aura.

"Don't worry Moon, Mallow and Lana aren't going to hurt you." My words seemed to dammpen the anxious aura, that's progress at the least.

"Ah, that's such a nice name. I wich I was named Moon instead of Mallow.." Mallow began rambling on and on about names. Lillie and _Sunny_ sat at our table after a while, nice to have company. Once Mallow was done all of us hurried to cooking class, exept for my sister who had music instead, the five of us made it just in time for the new groups to be announced, I were in a group with Moon, yes, _Sunny,_ oh boy, and Ilima, no! I think I made a grunting like noice.

"Gladion... are you sure your alright?" Moon asked obviously worried, no I'm not okay, you make my heart hurt so much, please stop it. "Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2Guilt makes us want to run away

_**I would like to warn about trigger topics in this chapter, thank you for reading this**_

 **Gladion's POV**

"So what should we do about the assignment, What should we make?" Ilima asked sun saying something about making a pie, considering our assignment it sounded weird but could work. In the end we deciderad to go with it.

"H-Hey Gladion, do y-you know where the knives are?" Moon stuttered and looked at me, ow my chest, I pointed at the knife box and continued to wash the vegetables. I looked at Ilima and Sunny, who were going to make the dough for the pie, they were still covered in wheat. Sunny, who had to take his shirt off and at the same time managed to get the teacher out of class, was getting some ingredients.

"Sis why do you have two knives!?" I looked over at Moon, probably thinking of not leaving me jobless for a second, had a clean knife on the side of the cutting board. I finished washing the last vegetable and went to dry my hands. I turned around and saw Moon, pushing a knife into her arm. The clean knife at the cutting table was still there, which meant she pushed a knife that could poison her into her arm.

In a small and swift movement Sunny grabbed the knife and put it in the sink. "Sister. Go clean up that wound, right now. No objections." Sunny used a tone that made me shiver. Moon did as Sunny said, she looked like her world had been shattered.

Moon ended up leaving early and the three of us continued cooking, our pie was a mistake.

 **Moon's POV**

Mom grabbed my hair so much I felt like my neck was gonna snap, she then guided me to the water-filled sink. I took a breath and got my head shoved into the water, it hurts so much. My mom forced my head lower into the sink, I let out a bit of air. For a while she tried to drown me by shoving my head into the water the taking it out repeatedly, then I got thrown into the fridge.

"Mom will leave now sweetie, you can stay wherever you want~." Mom seemed proud then left, I got a bit dizzy before the door got opened again, my brother stood there with Lillie and someone more. I felt a pair of arms around me as my vision got blurry.

 **Five and a half hours later**

I woke up in a unfamiliar place, hearing a few blurred out voices. I quickly come to my senses and heard Gladion and Sun arguing, it was in another room though so I couldn't hear what they said. I sat up and looked around, quickly recognising the room from video chats I knew I were in Gladion's room. I stood up but immediately fell down again, stupid blood loss. The arguing stopped and Gladion opened the door, the arguing happened right outside the door!? I saw that Gladion wasn't wearing his hoodie or shirt, this made my face heat up, Gladion started snickering.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" "Nothing..." Gladion got tears eyes and continued to snicker. He want up to me and grabbed something behind my back, he put it over my head, it was a hood. I was wearing his hoodie weren't I?

"You look so cute with my clothes on you, that's all." I don't know how to respond to this. Is he flirting or being serious? All I know is that I got a nosebleed from it.

Mallow poked her head in. "Ah, Moon! I you're awake!" Wait, what is Mallow doing here? "Guys she woke up!"

Before I knew it I was surrounded by my acquaintances Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Ilima, Mina, Lillie, Gladion and my brother. They were all really happy, this made me calm down a bit. I soon found myself at a dinnertable with everyone, I sat between Mina and Ilima. It was fun being with these people, all of them were different, but somehow all of them got along.

"I Know! Let's have a slumber party!" I looked at the clock, it wasn't to late to leave and get the stuff right now.

 **Gladion's POV**

I saw how everyone looked at the clock, they were probably thinking of how to get their stuff. Moon exuced herself and and quickly washed her plate, spot clean.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff, see ya'll later!" She quickly went outside and I had a feeling Sunny wouldn't follow her, Sunny quicly offered to get someone's stuff, knew it.

"I'm going to go after Moon, bye!" I left the table and ran after Moon, I quickly found her, she hadn't gotten far.

"O-oh, Gladion.." "I'm coming with you, because I'm not letting this short run go to waste." "O-Oh... okay!" We walked the roads of Hau'oli city, it was pretty calm for the time. I suddenly felt something at my foot, it was a set of stairs, I looked up and saw moon with two bags. Both of them seemed pretty heavy, I wonder which one belongs to Sun.

"Shall we go?" Moon smiled and jumped down the stairs. For a moment, only for a moment, it looked like she was in pain and her legs would give in, I'm not sure though. We started walking again and no one were around, _good._

"Why do you hide those scars on your arms?" Moon stopped at my words, she looked at the ground. "Moon, you don't have to answer now if you don't want to."

"Let's just go. I bet your sister misses you!" Her voice went from so dark and scared to happy-go-lucky in just a second. We continued to walk, neither of us making a sound. Once more my foot hit something, this time it was a wall on my house. What's up with me today?

Moon just stared at me from the middle of the road. "What's with you today?" "How should I know?!" We laughed and went inside, everyone was there, including Sophocles and Acerola.

"LILLIE WHO IS THIS GIRL WEARING GLADION'S CLOTHES!?" Acerola was so loud that not even a bulldozer coud be heard if she

stood next to it. Lillie, who stood next to Acerola, covered her ears and sighed.

"That's Moon, Acerola. Anyway, Moon you can go up the stairs and into Gladion's room to change." Moon only nodded shyly and went up the stairs, then I glared at my sister. I didn't believe she would call over Sophocles and Acerola without informing me. "Put on a shirt."

I just continued to glare at my sister, soon enough it was a staring competition. I blinked, giving up, I looked towards the stairs to see the cutest Moon I've ever seen. She wore a oversized pink hoodie with a blank white heart which had a devils fork sticking through it on her chest. She looked like an angel from hell.

All of us began debating who should sleep where, Moon and I somehow got my room. Kiawe, Lana and Mallow were sleeping in the living room, Ilima and Sun in the kitchen and Sophocles, Sunny and Lillie in Lillie's room. Acerola said she were sleeping outside, again.

"Well not that all of us have decided where to sleep, we should prepare dinner!" Lillie seemed awfully cheerful, that made me realise it was me who was gonna cook. That meant Moon probably staring at me, I knew that could happen.


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepover

**Moon's POV**

I watched as Gladion shamefully put on the pink apron, he knew that I could stare. He turned away and started cooking, the smell suggested it was something with meat, slowpoke to be exact.

"Sis, can you stop trying to smell mr. emo?" Gladion dropped the frying pan on his feet, it was even worse that Sun didn't know about different smells. To protect my next-to-none dignity I flicked my brother on the head, only lightly in hope of not hurting him too much, he has thin skin.

It didn't take us long before we started a staring competition, Sun usually won. I thought I saw mom sitting there looking at me with a dissapointed face, I blinked and then saw Sun again, he seemed extreamly happy. I felt a pain in my stomach, almost as if my stomach was going to the flipside and back. I just had to keep a straight face. Somehow I managed to keep a straight face during the whole dinner, but I didn't eat at all. As everyone was playing games I went up and got back into Gladion's room, the reason I were here was that I needed some time alone.

I looken at the door, should I lock it? Probably not, I mean, no one even seems interested in Gladion's room so I'm pretty safe. I sat down on the bed and had a good look around, not that I wanted to there was just nothing else to do. Everything was just like I remember, everything. The door opened and Sun, my brother, stood there.

"Sis... what did mother tell you?" Sun sat down next to me, he understood me, he knew all of my secrets, and I knew his.

" _That_ again... I don't really know what's up with her." I looked at my brother, the scar on his cheek was clashing against his pale skin, I had even paler skin due to Qysine fire. We were as different as twins can be but as close as any siblings can, he had me wrapped around his finger and I had him around my finger.

"Remember sis, I'll always be watching over you." Only I knew what he was talking about, our secret that only we and mom knew.

I hugged my brother, I needed that hug, he hugged me back while not touching my newest scar. Sun looked at me and told me to come down and play, even though my stomach still hurt I complied and went down with him.

"There you are!" I looked at Lillie, she sure were loud today, or at least compared to what Gladion said she was like. Gladion only stared at me as if I had been lying to him all this time, which was partly true.

"What'cha staring at?!" Gladion looked away when sun said that, what had I been missing? Everyone else in the room looked between the two. It seemed weird to me.

 **Sun's POV**

"What's going on?" I looked at Selene, why did you have to ask that now sis? You could simply ask it at any other time but no you just have to ask now. I simply said nothing special and soon everyone was playing truth or dare.

"Moon, truth or dare?" Acerola asked, why do I have a feeling that this was going to go badly?

"Truth!" "Okay... what is your darkest secret?" "Uh..." Selene started fiddling with her hands and looked down, I knew a question like this would come eventually.

"W-Well..." Everyone stared at Selene. "I once ate a ice cream and then I got a headache." Everyone got an expression that said both 'how?!' and 'what?' at the same time.

I looked at my sister who just kept up the act, she was really convincing. If I hadn't known my sister I would have been convinced. She never even talked about her secrets, it bothered me quite often.

"G-Gladion... truth or dare?" Selene looked up at Gladion who looked confused, he probably though 'is she serious?' or something like that.

"You already know. Dare." He looked away, what did he mean by you already know?

"Well in that case you should kiss the person you like the person you like the most!" My sister threw her arms up in the air and Gladion looked like a tomato with a blond wig on, his face said 'how'.

Gladion was next to Selene before I knew it, he leaned over Selene and I felt a great rage. I watched as Gladion quickly kissed my sister and then went over to the chair he sat in earlier. He looked away in shame.

"Ilima, truth or dare?" "Truth by a long shot." "Which kahuna do you like the most?" "Hala, no it's not because I'm a trial captain on this island, it's because he's nice."

Everyone started arguing about which kahuna is the best, took them two whole hours! I mean, who even argues for that long? Eventually everyone stopped and everyone decided to go to bed.

"Goodnight goys." Lillie lied down in her bed and I looked a Sophocles, he hugged his togedemaru. I want to hear a ghost story.

 **Lillie's POV**

I looked at the wall, thinking about what my brother had said five days ago.

 _"Brother I won't allow you to do it!" I looked at my brother, he's gonna regret it, I just know it._

 _"Lillie, it's my decision." Gladion turned away, he just can't do it._

 _"BROTHER!"_

I tuned around to see Sun staring at me, he had a look of happiness on his face.

"You fell asleep, you looked like you didn't enjoy it, so I woke you up." Sun smiled, it was creepy. Now that I thought about it, he looked a bit inhuman, pale skin, slender limbs, always a shirt on. Why didn't he take it off? He wore a long sleeved shirt, just like in the music class.

 _A black-haired boy came in through the door, I had seen him earlier, with Moon. I looked at him, I didn't see much of him due to Moon being in the way, he wore a shirt that was a dark red and orange shorts, he had slander legs._

 _"Hello everyone!" He sounded joyful, like nothing had happened earlier with moon today. He probably forgot things easily, yeah that's bound to be it!_

I touched Sun's hand, it was warm. He placed himself on the bed next to me, my heart began to race, he is so close.

"You're thinking of how close I am, right?" Sun seemed so calm that it made him creepy. Suddenly my brother slammed up the door.

"SUNNY!" Gladion went up to us and took Sun by the shirt, had something happened? "You are not gonna do that to my sister!" Gladion went right outside the room and threw Sun over the railing, many 'ouch's could be heard along with a few sounds of flesh against wood. When did my brother get so brutal?

"What?" Gladion looked at me and just when he opened his mouth loud laugher could be heard, it was Moon. "What happened?"

"Moon what the heck!?" Gladion looked down the stairs, what's up with everyone? "Why did you lie!?" Okay..?

"Because it would seriously have happened in a few hours!" I saw how Gladion was boiling with anger when he looked at me, I don't like this.

"Lillie, you're grounded." Wait, since when did Gladion start grounding me? I hear how Sun and Moon began to talk to each other, they seemed to know what they were talking about. "Hello?"

I focused on my brother who said he was joking about me being grounded, wasn't the first time he's done that. It was quite annoying when he did that.

 **Gladion's POV**

I went down the stairs to see that Moon was feeding everyone something, she went up to me and I saw it was a piece of omelette. Was she doing this again?

"Say, AAH~" Moon held the piece of omelette up to my mouth and I hesitantly took the omelette of the fork. "Yay!" Moon jumped up as if she had accomplished something big. She's weird, and causing so much pain in my chest right now.

"Anything wrong edgelord?" I saw how Ilima stood next to me while looking in the height of my chest, I looked down to see my fist clenched to my hoodie, did it really hurt that much? I looked at Moon who got a expression that wasn't readable, but it looked like she blames herself for that. I felt that familiar aura of fear from Moon.

"I... it's not your fault Moo-" "Please stop that." "What?" "Could you please stop?" Moon looked at me, her eyes was full of sadness and happiness while being at the brink of tears, her smile was shaking a bit. "Please stop that."

For a moment, just a moment though, I saw how she fell down on her knees and began crying as everything around her had faded. She just stood up in the position she was before as everything was normal again, if you even can call this scene normal.

"Please stop, you're scary." Moon got her eyes to close before opening them again, this time there were no tears, just her sad and happy eyes. I felt how I let go of my hoodie and Moon seemed to calm down, her aura also disappeared.

"Sorry, I forgot." I remembered how she told me that action brought back unpleasant memories for her, she didn't tell me exactly what, just that it sometimes made her cry.

"Forgot what, to buy fruit?" That cursed Ilima!

 **1 fight later**

Moon touched my back right where I had been hit, Ilima had a equally bad wound but on his leg, serves him right. I looked at Lillie who was putting band-aids on us, Sunny was out trying to get Acerola to wake up, everyone else was trying to comfort either Ilima or me.

"You idiot." I looked at Moon, why did she call me that? Don't tell me meant that she should have fought instead of me.

"Why is your saviour an idiot?" Thank you for explaining Kiawe, I appreciate it.

"Because I could have fought instead of him." Moon turned away with her arms crossed.

"You're not even strong enough." Before anyone had the time to react Moon had flipped Kiawe so he was on the floor. I remembered that she could bend metal, only when she was extremely angry though.

"Be lucky she didn't break your bones." I looked towards the door which had Sunny in it, no Acerola in sight. "And before you ask, Acerola can't be woken up."

A few minutes later I apologised to Ilima, but he just shot back that it was alright due to the fact that he started it. I kept continually saying it was my fault as Ilima did the same, somehow, Moon got in and said it was her fault, this was getting annoying. In the end it was everyone's fault.

 **?'s POV**

I looked in to see how everyone was talking, especially to my little sweetheart of pure gold. I didn't like the blonde guy who was talking to her, he was going to ruin her pure heart one day, I had to stop him. It then hit me, he was Gladion Aether, the heir of the Aether foundation. I could use this.

I start laughing like a maniac and in the process fell off the branch, it kind of hurt.

 **Moon's POV**

I started wondering what is going to happen next, Christmas here in Alola is just one and a half months away.

"Moon, did you know that it snows sometimes here in Alola? Only in December though." Mina smiled at me like she knew what she was talking about, I hope it snows soon.

I looked out the window, the sun had already risen.

...

...

...

...

This is gonna be fun.


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath

**I would like to warn for trigger topics again, ad I would also like to tell you that ****Gladion's text** _Moon's text **Kiawe's text**_

* * *

 **Moon's POV**

Soon enough everyone went home, including my brother and me, it didn't take long for us to get home. I opened the door while still talking to my brother, I felt a familiar grip grip my head sand ram it into the wall, I began to bleed by this.

"I know I told you that you could sleep anywhere, but I did not expect you to actually leave the house for it." Mom sounded angry and sad as she began to constantly ram my head into the wall, my brother could only watch.

"Now as for you young man." Mom let go of me and went over to my brother and hit him in the head which sent him flying into the wall, mom went over to me again and slammed my head into the sink.

A few minutes of this and her trying to drown me she just left, my brother had taken care of himself and began to patch me up as well as drying me.

"Thank you... Soleil what do you think mom's reasoning is?" Sun only shrugged as I began thinking back on what mom said how dad felt about us, but we both knew it was a lie, dad had always loved us even though he generally hated children.

 _"I'm sorry to tell you this my children but... your dad, he... he said he hates you.." Mom looked down and I felt myself growing tear-eyed by her words, would father really say that? He took care of us when we were sick, helped us with the parts of our homework we didn't understand, taught us everything about pokémon there was to know._

 _It just couldn't be true! I felt something cold and wet pour down my cheeks, what was this? Was this tears? I felt how a big pain landed on me, as if all she had told me was a lie. Nothing she told us was true, how could it be?_

 _"Stop telling lies mom!" My brother was also crying, he didn't want the lies she told us to be true, just like me. "It's not fair!"_

 _"He is moving and there's nothing you can do about it." Mom turned away._

"I'm done sis." I looked at my brother, who understood my question without me having to open my mouth. "Someday sister, someday we'll be free. But until someone can tell the cops we're stuck like this, we just have to endure it, until our saving angel comes."

"Thank you brother, I needed that." I looked at my brother, he smiled with that smile, our secret were these conversations we had after mother left. It was like a kind of aftermath.

I heard how someone entered the house, it was a boy with tied up dark green hair, he wore a black shirt and orange shorts. I soon saw a man behind him, he had white hair tied up like the other one and a blue shirt as well as a orange robe with flowers on it.

"Alola newcomers!" The younger one did a weird waving with his arms. "I'm Hau!"

"Well I'm Soleil and this is my sister Moon." Sun gestured towards me then helps me back on my feet, my legs were so weak could give in any moment now. My brother started talking with the two strangers, I went up to my room.

I opened the laptop and went on to my social media to check stuff, nothing had changed, as usual. I looked at my different followers blogs, no one had posted anything besides from edges. Now that I thought about it, edges looked a lot like Gladion, the same haircut and everything. They might be the same person.

I pressed the message button and typed in 'hey ~' then pressed send.

 **Gladion's POV**

I looked at the message, how did Sunny figure out it was me?

 **Who are you and how did you get this number?**

 _I've been stalking you for the past twenty hours and I'm your sister_

 ** _Gladion who in the name of tapu-lele is that? Is it really your sister?_**

 **How should I know? AND OF COURSE NOT SHE'S IN THE ROOM WITH NEBBY AND SHOUTING AT ME AS 8¨NJFD YFOEJJF**

 ** _HOLY TAPU-BULU GLADION ARE YOU GETTING_ _CHOKED!?_**

 _Gladion, it's me, Moon the first._

 _ **Heya Moon, didn't expect you to be using this site.**_

 _Well no one does, and are you getting choked Gladion?_

Edges message was too long to be sent 

**cryweiwewb bvryww wfewidrfuwei hrfuiuwrufwvnj0l dthghvd5th dffuioo oygty 767 5rtytgfhvv fgigyb**

 _ **Let me guess, Lillie?**_

 _Probably Nebby_

 ** _It's not cosmog. How do you even know about cosmog?_**

 _Blame and ask Gladion_

 **KIAWE NO WAIT DON'T**

 **The chat was disbanded by FlamesForFames**

I watched how Kiawe had disbanded the group, he had a few things to pick with me on Monday. I looked towards type:null, he was sleeping. I had always wondered what Moon's likes and dislikes were, what she thought and how she would react if she knew I was part of team skull. How would she even react?

"Brother!" Lillie and cosmog almost woke up null.

"Lillie, can you get out of my room?" I looked at her, unfazed. She just left with a grunting noise, slamming my door once she exited it. She always did this.

 **Later on Monday...**

I looked around in hope of not encountering Kiawe on my way to A music, he wasn't around, thank arceus. But I would have to face him in A art, which was right after this lesson.

I opened the door to A music and saw Moon, Sunny, Ilima and Hau, who was here today apparently.

"Hello edgelord!" Ilima was in a very good mood today too, it was kind of scary, as if he didn't run that mile with his pokémon. I knew he didn't, he was distracted by girls confessing to him constantly.

"Hi Gladion!" Moon waved at me and pointed at the seat between Sunny and Hau. Ilima clapped Moon's head as if she was a dog Sunny did the same thing, it was annoying.

 **Ilima's POV**

I watched how Gladion grudgingly sat down at the chair that Moon was pointing at, he obviously was jealous, the moment Gladion sat down the kahuna, Hala, came in through the door.

"I guess our professor is sick today too." Gladion seemed sad by this, I would be too if it meant you can't frighten the teacher, not that I wanted to of course.

"Yes, sorry about that. Some say he just moved to a place called Sveelee, no idea where that is though." Hala seemed not to happy to deliver the rumours, if they were true Moon wouldn't meet the best man on earth.

We began the lesson and it went flying by, we did the usual stuff, played instruments, sung a bit, I was surprised to hear how Moon sang like an angel, and of course we discussed music. Nothing big, the bell rang out and Moon, Gladion and moi went to A art.

"I see you met Ilima and edgelord on your way here." Kiawe walked up to us right outside the classroom, we knew this would happen eventually. Gladion seemed nervous while Moon tried to not let a single laugh slip, failing for the most. "Now Gladion..."

I opened the door and Gladion rushed in with Moon, almost wanting to get away from Kiawe. Soon enough the whole class was in the classroom, Gladion, Mina, Moon, Kiawe and me of course. Kiawe and Gladion were sending death glares at each other. Our project this time was to sketch a pokémon of our choice, Moon and I had chosen the same pokémon, a mimikyu. I guided Moon around the whole island, while trying to find a mimikyu. I ended up bumping into Avreh Gaisatoi, the school press, who also happened to be my neighbour.

"Sorry about that Ilima, hey wait a minute... you're the girl my dad has forced me to marry!" Avreh pointed at Moon, both their dark-coloured hair swinging in the wind. "Nice to meet you!" Avreh had changed into one of his nice personalities.

"Moon, let's go." I grabbed Moon's hand and dragged her into the forest, not caring if I ended up with a few bruises. "Moon, you're gonna marry this guy?" Moon started crying silently.

"Yeah so what if? Why should you care? What if I don't even want to?" Moon covered her mouth while she fell to the ground, what's going on? She began crying louder and screamed of pain for a short while, suddenly the bushes rustled and a white thing with two white fat antennas and red eyes popped out of the bushes, it bagan rushing towards us almost instantly and we rant away.

Somehow we had ended up at a cliff, we were cornered now. In hope of at least Moon surviving the soon-to-be-the-death-of-us fall I held her in my arms protecting her from the cliff.

 **Moon's POV**

I felt Ilima hold me tight, but we were beyond saving now. I watched the white blur coming closer to us, at least I wouldn't have to marry a guy I didn't even know, I looked at Ilima, he looked just like the first time we had met. Strong, brave, willing to risk his life for the weak, everything I couldn't be right now. I'm a loser, a loser who deserves to be stuck in this scene alone, a loser who deserved everything mom had given me, a loser who didn't deserve to know everyone I knew, but I did. I looked back at the blur that was ready to jump at us right now.

A tall masked girl blocked the white blurs attack, she stopped right in front of us with the white thing in her arms. The girl had white hair and five pokéballs, one of them in her hand. Soon after a girl who was shorter, but also masked, came down the path we took.

"I got the Quilltie, boss." The shorter girl just nodded and pointed at Ilima and I, the taller girl looked at us before turning back. A third masked one, this one a man, came panting down the same way as the shorter masked girl came.

"Gosh you two..." The man rested his weight on his knees, this made me realise Ilima was still holding onto me. The masked people quickly nodded and ran away, Ilima was still holding me.

"If that was a trap or a mistake would they still have come to save us?" Ilima gripped me a bit tighter, I didn't bother if it hurt. "A-Ah! Sorry for trapping you in my arms Moon!"

Ilima began to apologise a lot for holding me tight, which reminded me of how I earlier today got shoved into the boy's changing room by the other girls.

"Ilima, it's alraight, you didn't touch a single scar." Yup, Ilima knew about the scars, even before I moved. "I promise."

"That's good, at least you're not hurt. Because you kno-" I quickly cut him off.

"Yes. You would never like to hurt me, I know." Ilima looked at me with a look that said 'thank you'. I liked it when he used that look. "Let's get back, the others are probably waiting for us!"

We went back and encountered a mimikyu on the way, we ended up drawing it and having to go instantly to lunch, after telling the story Gladion crushed his orange juice by pure jealousy. It was quite funny to see how Lillie lectured him at the same time she cleaned him up, the next thing I had was theatre 2, no idea what that is.

The lunch ended quickly and I got escorted, by Ilima, to the auditorium. He turned towards me and rolled up me sleeve before touching a scar I got yesterday by my mom, he kissed it and then rolled down the sleeve before looking into my eyes with a look of bloodlust.

"Moon... your mom will pay."


	5. Chapter 5: Past the mask, behind the act

**Tall masked girl's POV**

"Are you sure this is the auditorium? It doesn't look like in the animes." I looked at Amor, she had to stop watching those things.

"Amor... I, Guanli Hannah Pyro, is sure this is a auditorium." I touched my mask to see if it still was there, it was there in it's bandages. Amor stared at me, she always did this, I watched as two people walked in, it was the pair from earlier today.

"So this is the auditorium." The girl said, we were pretty close so hearing them was no problem. The pair was from different years, the boy was in the same year as me and the girl was in another year, my brother had told me she was a first year under me but she didn't seem so old. Next to the boy, who was a bit small for his age, she was only to his shoulders.

Soon our drama teacher was in here and told us that we got to choose groups, I ended up with Amor, the pair from earlier, a rebelious girl and my brother. All of us had to debate what type of play we should do and then what it should be about, somehow we did a fantasy that was about a very small giant that was lonely and locked in a tower by her father. I ended up being the lead and all of us continued to expand the story and characers, it went well. This is how everyone got their own roles, including me.

The pair - Two traveling knights that has retired - Gretel & Pete

The rebel - The prince - Hans

My brother - The guard of the tower - Hioku

Amor - A DJ that have their conserts close by - Yuki

Me - The small giant locked in a tower - Kuya

Right after we had completed the story the class ended and I had the same class as the girl from earlier, C chemestry. I guided the girl, which I learned to be Moon, to the chemistry lab, the lab is big with twenty seven workspaces. This room is extreamly silly in my opinion.

Dusan, our chemistry teacher and also professor poisons assistans, walked in through the door. His long hair was put in two pigtails that reached to his feet, he had a purple dress and a black lab coat on top of that, he smiled the brightest of smiles as we saw his thin figure start drawing the whole periodic table on the board.

"Today we have a new student, don't worry Moon we don't have time for introduction, class remeber at least half of the periodic table, it will come in use the next lesson." He closed the book and pointed at the pile of papers then went up to the unlucky loner, everyone got a paper and the instructions were to make rainbow water.

"We did this in like... second grade." I looked at Moon and explained we only did this because it was Moon's very first lesson, he was the worst professor of them all. Moon and I ended up doing the project quickly and skipped more than half of the lesson.

"So, Guanli, what should we do now?" I heard a tad of fear in her voice, as if what she asked had been wrong.

 **Moon's POV**

"Well, I-I think we g-go seperate ways..." Guanli took out a pokeball and started fidgeting with it before going in a random direction.

I found myself touching the scar Ilima had kissed earlier today, he's quite funny for being like that, wanting to kiss every scar I had gotten. He was kind and funny, but his heart belonged to all of his fans, not me, I couldn't be happier for that. I looked out of a window and saw the beach, many people, many pokemon and many fun games. It reminded me of how different I were from my brother, he was Soleil the sun and I were Selene the Moon, different as night and day. I ende up looking out the window.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around in shock to see Gladion, he looked worried. No one else was around, that meant he could do _anything_ to me. I backed away in defense, only getting a few millimeters due to me already being close to the wall and window.

"Moon, you shouldn't be out here all alone. This part of school grounds are allowed to be accessed by anyone, including psycos and murderers." Gladion's tone told me he was serious. Soon enough he lead me to the classic buildings, boys glared at Gladion with anger.

He had led me to a garden within the woods inside of grounds, we continued on a thin small path until we came to the most wonderful garden of them all. It had a river running through it, there were rose bushes in a frame-like thingadoodle at the edges of the clearing, the trees let in the perfect amount of sunlight, it was as if it came from a fairy tale.

"I just wanted to show you this if you ever need some time alone, no one else than me knows about it so don't tell anyone about this." Gladion leaned against a tree while looking at me with a smile that warmed my heart. "Besides from Stuffy or cutie fly, they can keep secrets."

"I don't know what to say, it's like it's from a fairy tale." I started walking around when I suddenly felt my legs give in and folded under me, making me lay on the ground.

"Moon! Are you alright!?" Gladion hurried over to me and laid my upper body on his lap while holding me in his arms, I wanted to stay like this forever. I already knew that was impossible though, Gladion was worried right now so we couldn't stay like this.

"I'm fine, there's no need to worry." My voice sounded weak and frail, almost as if it could break if I spoke louder. Gladion seemed to calm down, but he stayed like this for another minute before helping me up. Gladion guided me back to the campus before getting me to my last class, cooking 2.

"Hey Sophocles!" Gladion greeted Sophocles who was next to my brother, they were having a conversation.

"Hello you two!" Sophocles greeted us while waving towards us, Sun did the same when he noticed us. "Where were you?"

"The secret place." Gladion had put his arms behind behind his head, I took note of how how he said place with a confused tone... it didn't fit in.

"You comin'? We're starting." Sun started walking into the class room and I followed him.

 **Sun's POV**

Everyone got to choose pairs and I ended up Sophocles, I didn't really care at this point, mom's gonna force me to do something anyway. My phone plinged with a message from my mom, she's gonna be gone for the next month appearantly. I knew she wasn't lying, that meant we were safe today.

"Sun, are you listening?" "Huh?" I turned my head toward Sophocles. "We're suppored to cook a small pie, didn't you listen?" "No..." "Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of, it happens to me all the time!" "Alrighty! Then let's start cooking!" "Yeah!"

I got the ingredients while Sophocles got the rest, this time it was not a veggie pie, oh god I remember how much I threw up that evening.

 _"Brother are you alright? You have been in there for three hours!" Selene stood next to the door, I could tell._

 _"C-Can you bring me some water?" My voice was so shaky that it sounded like I had seen a ghost. A few seconds later my sister was knocking on the door again, she had brought the water._

"Hey wake up!" I flinched seeing a hand in front of my face, took me a few seconds to realise it was Sophocles. "We're going to burn the pie. Oh here's the water you asked for."

"Ah, sorry Sophocles, it sometimes happens that I say things when I really get into a memory." Sophocles stared at me with a blank stare. "Right the pie!"

"Oh, it's not burned! We got lucky!" Sophocles seemed very happy by the fact I got it out just in time. I would be happy too if someone did that to my pie.

"So you two are finally done!" I turned my head to see Lillie and Mallow, they were ready to leave. "We're going to be waiting for you outside."

A few minutes later I found out it was true, they did wait for us. Lillie suggested we went over to her house, of course we did, it was a long walk but it was fun. We came to the house, Lillie knocked on the door, the door got opened by a bruised mr. emo.

"Please keep the volume down, Moon needs it." Gladion honestly looked like he was in pain, but what did he mean with 'Moon needs it'? Everyone walked in quietly, including me, I soon saw Moon on the couch, shaking, sleeping, mumbling, sweating and bleeding. What had happened?

Gladion walked up to Moon, he had a plate of food in his hand. He placed the plate on the table and whispered something to my sister, at the same time Gladion had a hand on Moons waist. I saw how Gladion walked away from Moon. I suddenly got dragged up into Lillies room, we were going to play truth or dare.

"Alright Sun, truth or dare?" "Dare." "Go get a glass of water." "Okay." I started walking towards the stairs and went down almost the whole way down when I saw movement in the corner of my eye.

I turned my head that way to see Gladion kissing my sister, on the lips! I quickly took a picture and went up to the gang.

"You're already back?" Lillie looked at me confused while everyone else looked at me, with something. I showed them the picture. "I never expected my brother to that..."

 **Gladion's POV**

I looked at Moon, poor her, she can't stay there. That cannot be her house, not when such a horrible woman lives there. I had a few questions I wanted an answer to, how long had she been living with that ''mother'' of hers, why haven't she tried run away sooner, was this abuse going on every day? All those question flickered in my mind.

"G-Gladion..." Moon had a hurt tone being next to unbearable, I looked at her, very pale skin, even paler than mine, black hair with blood in it, ripped clothes and scars all over her body.

"BROTHER!" I hear the fury of Lillie as Moon tried to sit up, this made me hold her down, she's too sick for this. A raging Lillie came down the stairs, very loudly. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!? WHY DO YOU NOT ACCEPT MY RELATIONSHIP BUT YOU ACCEPT YOUR OWN?!"

"Because the relationships are different, trust me they are." Lillie was not beleiving me for a thousand pokeyen.

"No, it's the same!" Lillie turned away from me, sometimes she was so stubborn.

"It's different, go look at my computer and then all video calls." Lillie did as I said and soon enough everyone heard a 'I was wrong' from my room.

"I'll get you some tea, okay Moon?" Moon nodded as I went over to the kitchen.

 **Sophocles' POV**

"Sooo... what should we do?" I looked at Mallow, she always had the best ideas.

"Sophocles stop it." "Give us your thought and I'll stop." "Sopho-" "C'mon say it!" "But Sophocles it's not a goo-" "Mallow, your thought please." "Fine, you win. We could explore school grounds." "Mallow you're crazy." "Shut up Sun."

We sat quietly before Lillie came into the room, she's finally back! She says something to Sun before he nods, what is this agreement?

"Alright, let's continue to play truth or dare!" Lillie clapped her hands, holy charjabug this is going to take time.

 **2 hours later**

I continued to run with Gladion and Moon, who was in Gladion's arms, away from whatever was following us, it was something that looked a bit like a milktank but compleatly dark brown besides from it's eyes, the heart on each arm near the paw and the X, where the two lines met was white like it's pupils.

"I choose you Kuro-kuro!" I looked up to see a extreamly short girl with a mask throw a pokeball that sent out a identical pokemon, I guess it's name was Kuro-kuro. "Use fairy wind!"

"Kuu! Kuro, kuro, kuro kuro ku ro ku ro KURO!" The Kuro-kuro created a fairy wind that hurt the other Kuro-kuro.

The other Kuro-kuro quickly knocked out the masked girl's Kuro-kuro with one hit.

"Sylveon!" The masked girl sent out a Sylveon, but it looked different somehow, I couldn't put my finger on how though.


	6. Chapter 6: A fight of insurance

**Gladion's POV**

I saw how the strange Sylveon landed on the ground, it seemed angry.

"Use dark dance" Sylveon nodded and put itself on it's two backpaws while roaring, the Kuro-kuro seemed to be in pain by this. "Now first move!"

"Syl!" Sylveon dashed towards Kuro-kuro and dissapeared right in front of it, it reappeard on the back and tackled Kuro-kuro, making both of them faint. "Syyyl..."

"You did great. NOW THIS STUPID KURO-KURO SHALL GET SENT HOME IMEDIATELY!" The masked girl seemed to point at the fainted Kuro-kuro, but it was unclear.

"Um... who are you?" Sophocles poointed at the masked girl who just picked up the fainted Kuro-kuro and walked away, that girl was strong considering how she was half it's size. "Miss rude."

"WHERE ARE YOU THRE- you're alright... GUYS I FOUND THEM!" Hau, the son of Hala, came into veiw. "Ilima told me he was worried, you three hadn't returned!"

"I CALL TAUROSCRAP! HE HATES ME!" "But he was worried..." "Doesn't mean he likes Gladion, like at all." "B-But.." "They're right Hau." "I CALLED IT!" "Nnngg.."

Everyone shut up and looked at the girl in my ams, Moon, she was waking up. I got a tighter grip around Moon, how could she stand the pain?

"Let's get you to my granpa..." Hau started walking with Sophocles, Ilima and me following him until we got to Hala's house, it was only about a hour walk or so, somehow during that time Moon had fallen asleep, again.

"Ah! Hello children! Let me see those wounds." Hala stood infront of us, he didn't mind the fact that Moon was in my arms. I put down Moon and looked around, Sunny was here. Otherwise it was compleatly empty. "Okay off with the shirt so I can inspect the wounds." I complied and hoped Lillie wasn't going to visit.

I didn't notice how quick the examination went, before I knew it I were in my room. Null was in his bed and someone was calling me, I picked up, obvious reasons that I'm not going to explain, to see Ilima.

"Hi Gladion, before you say anything, no I am going to be serious so hear me out, okay?" I nodded, Ilima got a bothered expression while muttering something about getting to the point. "You know how Moon reacted when she first saw me on school grounds right?"

"Yeah, about a few months ago right?" "Yes, exactly. Do you remember how she reacted?" "I think she smied at you, why do you ask?" "Do you know why I knew her number?" "... No..." "I knew her beforehand, even before I gave you her number, for at least five years..." "FIVE WHAT!?" A muffled 'BROTHER' came from downstairs, how can Lillie be this loud? "Anyway, yes five years. I new about the abuse after the second call, my point is that you should know the abuse has went on ever since she was seven." "SHE WHEN!?" Another muffled 'BROTHER' could be heard. "We'll talk more about it tomorrow." "Alright. But can I ask a question first?" "Yeah." "For how long have you known Moon?" "..."

"..."

"..."

"I don't know anymore."

I went downstairs and saw Lillie looking at me angrily, I must have been loud.

"YOU ARE GOING TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" Oh booooy, this is going to take time.

 **Moon's POV**

 _I looked around me, black._

 _Behind me, black._

 _To my right, black._

 _Upwards, black._

 _I fell to my knees and started crying, the darkness, no, the black came closer to my body, engulfing me._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _It hurts so much..._

I woke up sweating and panting, another sleepless night huh? I crawled up into a ball, why was this my life? Why couldn't I get a full night's sleep, Qysine was staring at me with her night-like eyes.

"Sorry for that, didn't mean to wake you up." I looked at Qysine, her fur had changed like it does every night, only if she wants to though. During the day she was a normal litten, but during the night she was shiny and had a ear folded.

"Lillie!" Qysine fire looked at me, she was happy, her paws were small. I went up to Qysine before picking her up. "Lillieoth?" I looked at this beautiful experiment, father gave me a angel.

I hugged the Lillieoth.

 **The next day (Tuesday)...**

I entered the auditorium, Plumeria was talking with some random guy, could it be her friend? Wait, nope, he's walking away, from Plumeria, she looked at me right before I got dragged away from the spot by someone.

"Idiot." I smiled as I heard Ilima's voice, he was dragging me somewhere. "I thought I told you to meet me in the west corner."

"You know I don't have a compass on me." Ilima only kept dragging me until we came to a group that consisted of Kiawe, Mallow, Avreh, my brother and Gladion. "Gladion, west corner now." Ilima let go of me and walked to a corner with Gladion, I couldn't hear what the were talking about.

"Sis, you really should be in bed... who knows if you end up dead?" I looked at my worried brother, he was talking with Kiawe and Mallow, this was strange. Wait, could it be... that mom put something strange in my medicine?

"Moon!" Sophocles came up to me and started talking about his new invention, somewhere in the conversation Gladion and Ilima had returned to the group. "Geez, Acerola sure is good at manipulating."

"What did you say?" I looked at Sophocles in a disbelief.

"I said it's starting now." Sophocles put a finger over over his mouth while the room darkened and a spotlight appeared on stage, Avreh made his way over to the spotlight.

"EVERYONE. CALM. THE. *beep*. DOWN!" "*beep* YOU, YOU *beep* *beep*" "SHUT UP! Anyway, we'll let you decide the groups for this play, the groups will be permanent until we say otherwise." "*beep* OFF!"

"I hope I'll end up into a group with Moon, but I won't force her if she doesn't want to of course, WHAT IF ILIMA TAKES HER!? Wait wait wait a second Gladion, Ilima would automatically invite me, but I have to do the same..." I looked at Gladion, he looked like he was deep in thought.

"Let's be in the same group.." Gladion looked at me while nodding, we started debating who to invite after the lights were on, we ended up with Ilima, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Mina, Hau and my brother.

"I think that Hau should play the main role, who agrees?" Lana looked at everyone, almost everyone agreed. The two that didn't agree, Lillie and Hau, gave up after a small amount of rebellion. "Then... HAU WHAT'S THE STORY!?"

"YOU EXPECT ME TO COME UP WITH IT ON THE BRIM!?" "YEAH!" "HOW ABOUT I CAN'T DO THAT?!" "*BEEP* YOU HAU!" "Please calm down." I looked at Ilima, was he really this good friends everyone? I mean, I have known him for years but... he isn't really to nice to be true. "Okay." "ILIMA WHAT DID YOU DO TO LANA!?" "Not much."

Hau got a good five minutes thinking before he said that it should be a story about a prince saving a princess, classic.

"Moon should be the princess, Lana should be the poor fisherman, Mallow and Lillie should be the evil doers, Ilima and Gladion should be two other slaves, Kiawe should be the King, Sun should be a fish and Mina is going to kidnap Moon at the end." Has said all of it with pride.

 **Sun's POV**

I were going to be a fish?! Like a magicarp or feebas?

"Then it's decided!" Mina clapped her hands, why did she do that, it doesn't serve a purpose. "Let's begin with the fish costume!"

"Please, for the love of Moltres, let it be a magicarp suit..." I slouched and hoped that it really was going to be a Magikarp.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know it's short, I have reasons for it, that is partly because I want to fit this in without getting to over 3000 words. I have two questions that can be answered at any time, preferably in the reveiws.

Question #1: Do you think that Moon is just imagining things?

Question #2: Do you want to know more about Lillioth (Night Qysine fire)?

The question about Lillioth will appear in every chapter, if I get 15 yes from different users I will have a chapter explaining things about Lillioth... and maybe react to nice reviews. One more thing before I go! Every chapter I will have a special questions that have their own space.

PS: QOTC is a acronym of Question Of This Chapter

* * *

 **QOTC** **:** _For how long do YOU believe Ilima has known Moon?_


	7. Chapter 7: Costumes and Hail!

**Sun's** **POV**

Mina began sketching on the costume, it was a bruxish! MINA. WHY. ANYTHING BUT A BRUXISH WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE!

"Sun, please refrain from screaming." I looked at my sibling, I never screamed right? She did have her casual person look, might our mom be watching? BUT SHE'S AT WORK!

"That's great!" Hau did a thumbs up towards Mina, she was already sketshing on the next costume, Lillie's costume.

"I need a minute for myself." I went out without anyone answering me, then I went to ten carat hill alone. "Come on out Giftie, Diu, and Minoou." I threw out three pokéballs and watched how the chimera, Giftie, the legendary dog, Diu, and the Nihilegro-Primarina fusion, Minoou, appear in front of me.

" **So what are we searching for exactly?** " I looked at Diu, he always had weird questions.

"A rockruff, I don't care to be honest. I just wanted to get away from everything." The Pokemon nodded and all went into different patches of grass, me myself and I just stared at the sky. It was a classic blue sky, every once in a while it turned into a night sky for a split second, or at least in my eyes.

" **Let go of me! Ow!** " Minoou came out from a patch of grass with a small female rockruff, she had a strange marking on her cheek, the rockruff not Minoou. " **Like *beep*, you're strong.** "

" **Watch language please, I already heard enough for today.** " It was hard talking in Alolan, I couldn't get it quite right all the time. The rockruff listened since she looked away, I snapped my fingers to make Minoou let go of the rockruff, soon after Diu had returned without Giftie. Giftie quickly came after being late to whatever this was.

I heard footsteps and quickly Giftie and Minoou's balls, _OH MOLTRES HOLY *beep* THAT CAN BE TAKEN OUT OF CONTEXT_ , before returning the two strange Pokemon, Giftie and Minoou, into them. The rockruff looked confused while Diu started sniffing her, this is very eventful for a few seconds.

I turned around and saw a small girl, she had a black thing that was twice her size following her, it seemed to have yellow eyes but it was hard to tell with the distance between me and the girl.

"Who are you?" The girl pointed at herself with a surprised face before getting a slightly annoyed face, she then proceeded to flip me off with her middle finger. "Respect those that are older than you!"

"I'M GOD DAN EIGHTEEN, WHY DOES EVERYONE GO BY MY HEIGHT!?" The girl turned around before storming out, the black thing followed with worry.

" **Wait, did she say Dan?** " I turned back towards the rockruff, I forgot she was there. I threw a pokéball at the rockruff before she would understand what was going on, she didn't escape the ball, _CONTEXT_ , now I have four Pokemon.

"You can come back out now, Ruffy!"

 **Moon's POV**

I looked how Mina sketched out the the final sketch, she was quicker than a, pheramosa I think it was called? Dad said something about it being the quickest being in history, I think Mina outbattles that with ease, seriously, she's drawing at 894 miles per hour.

"And done, who will help me make the costumes? I can do my own." Mina looked at us, Lana threw up a hand before anyone could process what the words meant.

"I will!" Mina smiled and ripped out all the sketches so we could see them, Lana made some type of noise that seemed happy. "I really look like a fisherman!"

I studied the drawings one at a time, Lana's had a straw hat with a small feather, she also had a swimsuit on her, she had a oversized jacket with text explaining how it should look, grey and pink stripes at the end, and a big scarf with corsola colour, _I knew Mina carried all types of pink coloured pencils in her pockets,_ she also had a bag filled with fishing rods, there were doodles here and there of Lana expressing herself as well as hugging a vaporeon.

Lillie's was a pair of heels and a onesie with rolled up legs and sleeves, she also wore a big cape with a ribbon. On top of her head was a big sun hat with a big ribbon. Mallow had the same design, but instead of a hat it was a bandana.

Kiawe's was a pair of fluffy pants, _no idea how you're meant to pull through that one,_ he also wore no shirt with fluff on his shoulders and on the back, he wore a small crown on his head.

Mine was cliche, a pink dress with curls and all, it had arm puffs, the sleeves reached to my hands. Between the end of the dress, which was right over my chest, and beginning of the sleeves were a kind of see-through material that reached up to the neck. I looked at a small doodle and saw there was a hood on the dress, thank Mew.

Gladion and Ilima had a shared page, probably just to piss them off, they had chains around their wrists and ankles, ripped clothing that almost looked like dresses. All their doodles were of them either arguing or in perfect sync with weird faces.

Hau's page was of a dude in a hoodie and jeans, most prince-like thing Hau will probably get.

"My costume first, we'll do it later." Lana looked up again and gasped. "It's snowing!"

The whole auditorium looked towards the windows to see, hail. Everyone instantly began to crowd the windows, Mina just stood up and stared at them.

"It's just snow, I look forward to it but never see it like a child. I get to stay indoors." Mina then left the auditorium without a sound, it's kinda creepy.

 **Mina's POV**

I walked to the closed part of the school, it could hurt anyone and was said to be haunted. I look around for a bit before seeing her, Dhaaga. She's a short girl with perfume coloured hair and that kuro-kuro always following her around.

"Dhaaga." My voice is quiet but still clear, her pokémon reacted and quickly touched her, this made Dhaaga turn around.

"I couldn't get inside, a boy blocked my way." Dhaaga turned around and left, she always did this. I sighed, knowing there wasn't a point in trying to catch her.

"Time to shine, Kio." I threw up a pokéball in the air, a extreamly tall blue thing appeared, orange eyes stared at me, light blue fur moved a bit and four black needles stuck out of it's shoulders.

The pokémon ran off in a direction and I followed, it had the body of a beast but the mind of a selfless child, it felt how everyone around it felt so when I didn't have any inspiration I let this pokémon guide me to where it seems fit, I never argued, it was crazy strong but very kind.

The Kio suddenly stopped, it took a few seconds before it continued to walk. It sometimes did that, it stopped walking once more and sat down, I sat down too. The Kio laid it's head on my lap, it meant I was supposed to draw, so I took out my drawing pad and pencils before drawing. It took about an hour before I was done, it was a portrait of Ilima.

I knew Ilima before we started high school. We met in team skull, memories start to cloud my mind as I tense down a bit.

 _I opened the door, a blonde guy was talking to a blonde girl, she was a native of this region. Someone pushes me inside, it was a boy with pale brown hair._

 _"Don't stand in the doorway, *beep*" His face was like a maniac's, his eyes cold, telling me to jump off a cliff, his lips, curved downwards so perfectly it hurts, his tone, so cold I'll need a scarf. He looked like a middle schooler, just like me. "Quit making that face, it creeps me out."_

 _"Can I hug you?" "What?" "Can I hug you?" "Why do you suddenly ask that?" "Because you're perfect in every way." "What?"_

"Why are you sill so perfect?" Kio looked up, it knew about my feelings for Ilima as well as my awareness of it. "You're cute, stop it."

I returned to drawing, but on a new page this time, after a while I heard a familiar grumble. It was a small eeveelution named Gloudion, the flying type.

"Gloudion, I know you're there." Soon a small white body came into veiw, it had clouds coming out from its legs, its tail was also a cloud. It had ears like a Umbreon's but without the rings, and the ears were white too, a pair of small wings popped up from its back. I sated into the blue orbs for eyes, there weren't any pupils.

" **You're smart, I give you that.** " The Gloudion stared at me, she was always like that. I brought up my pokédex, it was from Sveelee so it could read any pokémon.

"Gloudion, the angel pokémon, flying type and evolution of Eevee, entry no. 1 it is light as air and it has the strongest lungs out there, it can blow away whole regions if it isn't careful. entry no. 2 Gloudions tend to be extra trustworthy on the ground but once in air can deceive you at any moment, therefor they're equally unwanted as Inteels."

The gloudion in front of me smiled before it walked away, I will have to do this everyday until the pokémon decides to give up and stay.

"Let's hurry back, my next lesson will start soon." Kio nodded and returned into his pokéball, I looked at the sketch of my costume, it wasn't worth gold. I ran to my next lesson after leaving my sketch there, I could make a new one. It's not like I'm slow or anything, I just want to make a new one, forget about the old one, just leave it there to rot.

I soon found myself at the doors of the cooking class, might as well go in.

 **Gloudion's POV**

I turned around, my heart filled with guilt from leaving the girl once more, I looked around to see no one there, only a paper. I flew to the paper to see a nice sketch on it, top class too.

The drawing looked like Mina wearing a short dress and a scarf, it wasn't much but I liked it. It looked nice. The doodles on the sides didn't catch my attention, besides from one, it had this version of Mina with a Gloudion in her arms.

I picked up the drawing with my mouth and began running, I had to find Mina. My thoughts were all about Mina before I saw someone I recognised, a boy with pink hair.

I jumped onto him, he soon hit the floor with me on top of him.

"Eh!?" I gave him the picture before I ran away, I really need to come over my fear, the things I fled from returned to my memory. So I stopped in place.

 _A tall bug-like pokémon stared at me. The red lights made it hard to focus. The sirens became a white noise. All I could feel was the fear in my body. I tried to move but I was frozen in place. The thing came closer. And closer. And closer..._

 _Until..._

 _I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, hard buggy arms. A calm lullaby-like melody came from the bug-like pokémon._

 _"It's okay now, you don't need to cry. You don't need smile, cry if you feel like, smile if you feel like. I'm here for you, and only, you."_

 _Should I move? Should I cry? What? What should I do? The questions started repeating themselves over and over. Until a familiar tune was heard._

 _"It's okay now, you don't need to cry. You don't need to smile, cry if you feel like, smile if you feel like. I'm here for you, and only, you."_

 _Should I stay? I want to stay. I don't want to leave. Am I being selfish for thinking this? Now these thoughts repeated in my mind, quieter then the other thoughts though. Once more I heard the familiar tune._

 _"It's okay now, you don't need to cry. You don't need to smile, cry if you feel like, smile if you feel like. I'm here for you, and only, you."_

 _I couldn't hear what my quiet thoughts were, were they even there. Once more the familiar tune rang out, I began to hum it to._

 _"It's okay now, you don't need to cry. You don't need to smile, cry if you feel like, smile if you feel like. I'm here for you, and only, you."_

 _This time there were no thoughts, and the tune got singed a bit higher._

 _"It's okay now, you don't need to cry. You don't need to smile, cry if you feel like, smile if you feel like. I'm here for you, and only, you."_

 _It got repeated over and over until I sang along, I knew all the words and there were no sirens, no red lights, no fear, I weren't frozen in place. I were smiling and dancing in warmth and happiness. I laughed because I never have felt like this before, all those times I couldn't smile were like gone, shot in the head._

 _"You seem alright now, I'm Miohi, a pheramosa." The bug-li-no, Miohi reached out a arm to me, I took it._

 _"I'm someone with no name that now is a gloudion." Miohi smiled and picked me up in her arms, they were hard but felt so soft._

I snapped out of my memories and ran back to the closed off area on school grounds, it wasn't much trouble.

 **Moon's POV**

I started humming on the tune that I just had heard over and over again.

"What's that tune? It seems familiar." Mallow looked at me with questioning eyes.

"I don't know, just heard it in my head. There are lyrics to, if you want to hear them." Mallow instantly nodded her head. "It's okay now, you don't need to cry. You don't need to smile, cry if you feel like, smile if you feel like. I'm here for you, and only, you."

Mallow began humming the tune herself, I tagged along when she was on the third loop. We hummed the tune so much our throats began to hurt. My stomach hurt equally much, my legs folded under me and I heard how Mallow gasped.

"Moon! Are you okay!?" Mallow came closer to me, I didn't need her to worry right now. "Hold on, I'll get the nurse!" I saw how Mallow ran somewhere, I started coughing after a while, everyone either ignored me or told me to get up. Then I heard a familiar voice. "I got the nurse, Moon!"

I looked at the nurse, a tall young girl with perfume coloured hair and blue eyes, the eyes seemed dead. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, didn't know how.

 **Sun's POV**

I glared at Gladion, he only glared back at me.

"What do you want?" "Ask you why you kissed my sister while she was asleep, but _OH LOOK_ it's too late for that!" "I have no idea what you are talking about." "You know very well what I'm talking about." "I have no idea what you're talking about." Yes you do." "No I don't." "Yes you do." "I've never kissed anyone." I glared at him. "Don't give me that look." "Why did you kiss my sister after you saw what we experienced?" "Wait do you? Do you mean? Pfff! I fell on top of her our faces milimeters apart, Moon was awake, not asleep!" "And she'll confirm this happened?" "Yes."

I stared at Gladion, I won't beleive him without proof, from my sister.

"Why haven't you gone to the police yet?" Gladion looked confused for a second.

"Because the writer just _won't_ let me." Somehow Gladion said that with a smile, wait was he aware that he just broke the 4th wall? And the fact that I suddenly am self-aware of being in this certain fanfic out of all the thousands upon thousands of pokemon fanfics? "Stop it with that look."

"I'm a self-aware character..." I stared at my hands, the writer surely must hate me for being self-aware.

"Stop staring at your hands, it's creepy." I smacked Gladion in the head.

"Didn't you break the fourth wall before!?" "What? Yeah but that's different!" "No it's not!" "Yes it is!" "Shut up! See you all next chapter!"

I took out my phone and started searching up pokemon fanfictions, I noticed one called _be my angel from hell_ and pressed on it.

"Still reading huh? Well guess I can humor you..." "WE ARE IN A HALLWAY, GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!" "I am together in one peice how do you expect me to continue this chaper until we've hit 3000 words!? Explain that!" "WELL THIS IS NOT THAT WAY!" "Fine, guess I will have to explain my tradgic backstory, all while extdending my scentences a bit cau-"

* * *

 **Three thousand words killed me on this one! I decided to bring up that very _very_ awkward scene from one of the first chapters! **

**Once again, do you want to know more about Lillioth?**

 **PS: QOTC is an acronym for Question Of This Chapter**

* * *

 **QOTC: Who do you think the nurse is?**


End file.
